Backpack
( ×5) |spawnCode = "backpack" |stack = Does not stack |description = Carry more stuff.|name = Backpack|image = Backpack.png}} The Backpack is a Survival Item that serves to expand the character's inventory. It requires 4 Cut Grass and 4 Twigs to craft and a Science Machine to prototype. The Backpack itself cannot be placed in the inventory or in Chests and only one may be equipped at a time. When a Backpack is created it automatically equips itself in the Chest Slot if it is available. Wearing the Backpack provides 8 additional inventory slots. This item uses the same equipment slot as Armor and Vests, which means wearing one requires sacrificing the benefits of the other. Unlike other items that go into the Chest slot, Backpacks do not have durability. Although Backpacks cannot be placed in the inventory or in Chests, they can be dropped on the ground and used for storage. Any item hovered over a Backpack while it's on the ground will give the 'Store' option, allowing the pack to be filled without equipping it. In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Backpack is a flammable item. When set on fire, everything inside won't be affected by fire but the Backpack will eventually burn to Ashes, dropping anything it had inside. Care should be taken when dropping a backpack near a campfire to prevent it from burning. The backpack is not waterproof, but items in the backpack will stay completely dry. If the player does not have full water protection, it is recommended to keep one's fuel and food items in a backpack during the rain. Trivia * The Backpack was added in the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. Bugs * A backpack can be burned and extinguished to be able to keep it in one's inventory. Relogging will reset this. * Sometimes the player can't pick up a backpack in the Caves if it is dropped due to the player's death. * In Don't Starve Together, any items in a Backpack that is set on fire by a player that are normally immune to smoldering or burning, will burn and disappear. This includes Tools, Armor, and any item that cannot be set on fire. Gallery Backpack Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Backpack. Backpack Willow.png|Willow wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Backpack. Backpack WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Backpack. Backpack Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wes.png|Wes wearing a Backpack. Backpack Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Backpack. Backpack Webber.png|Webber wearing a Backpack. Backpack Walani.png|Walani wearing a Backpack. Backpack Warly.png|Warly wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Backpack. Backpack Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Backpack. Backpack Winona.png|Winona wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Backpack. Backpack Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Backpack. The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You.jpg|Backpack as seen in the poster for the The Birds and the Bees & Dogs That Want to Kill You update. fr:Sac à dos vi:Ba Lô Category:Science Category:Equipable Items Category:Containers Category:Survival Tab Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Unstealable Object Category:Flammable Objects Category:Backpacks